Wiki Policy
This is a page detailing the general rules for editing, discussion and general behavior on the gen:LOCK Wiki that all users are expected to follow by and uphold. General Civil Behavior All users are expected to behave in a civil manner. Users should not insult other users, harass other users, etc. As swearing is featured in the show, it is allowed, but should be kept to a minimum. Sockpuppeting Sockpuppeting is not allowed. A user is only allowed to have two active accounts on the wiki if the second account is a bot. Profiles Users are free to put whatever they wish on their profile pages as long as it does not violate site rules. Editing another user's profile without their permission is not allowed. Cross-Wiki Incidents Creating or continuing a conflict about another wiki or members of another wiki is not allowed. Editing Grammar and Spelling All edits should be written using proper grammar and spelling. Since gen:LOCK is an American series, the wiki uses American English, so please keep that in mind if you live outside the US. The wiki does not use the Oxford Comma in articles. Links "'s" are not included in links. Infoboxes Character infoboxes will automatically add the Female Character and Male Character categories when the gender section is filled out. Infoboxes are always named as Infobox name. For ProfilePics, the images of characters in their infoboxes, a 2:3 aspect ratio must be used, meaning the image width should be two-thirds of the height. Speculation Articles are only there to contain what is known for certain. They are no place to dump theories and speculation. If a user wishes to discuss theories, they should do so in the respective articles comments or in Discussions. Edit Warring If a user's edit has been undone and they disagree with the choice, they should contact the user who undid it rather than redoing the edit. If the users cannot reach a conclusion, contact a staff member to sort things out. If a war continues, both parties will receive a warning. Renaming If a user wishes to rename a page, start a discussion either in the Discussions or on a staff member's wall. Vandalism There is absolutely no tolerance for vandalism on the wiki. Unless it is clearly a mistake, it will result in an immediate ban. Discussion Policies Behavior Be nice and treat people with respect. Keep discussions civil and be open-minded about differing opinions. Subject Matter Religious and political discussions should be kept tightly monitored and never be anything less than respectful, civil and calm. Mention of contemporary political parties (like the Democrats, United Russia or Tories) and political figures (like Donald Trump, Vladimir Putin or Jeremy Corbyn) is prohibited, especially in relation to the Union and the Polity. Modern nations can be discussed, though similarly, any comparisons to the Union or Polity are not allowed. Likewise, any current, real-world issues should not be mentioned. Explicit sexual topics are not permitted. Ban Guidelines For most offenses, a user will receive a warning. If the user continues to violate the policy, they will receive escalating bans, typically starting with a day, then a week, then a month. If incidences continue past that point, ban length will be decided by the staff. If an account's first actions on the wiki is vandalism, they will be blocked immediately, and likely permanently. If an established account vandalizes an article, they will be blocked without a warning, although the length will vary. Category:Site administration